Miradas
by Luka-sama
Summary: Un día normal en el gremio Natsu se haya pensativo en una mesa culpándose de haber hecho que Lucy saliera herida en su ultima misión y por esa misma razón hace una promesa con una mirada...la protegería con su vida y patearía el trasero de cualquier bastardo que se atreviera a herirla...por que ella era su nakama o al menos por ahora hasta que entendiera bien sus sentimientos.


_No se dé dónde salió esto pero quería escribir algo y pensé en hacerlo de Fairy tail así que aquí esta una nueva historia._

_Fairy tail no me pertenece así que espero les guste mi historia que si me pertenece._

**Miradas**

Las risas del lugar parecían tan lejanas que no entendía bien el motivo de la alegría de su gremio. Todos disfrutaban por cualquier razón y en ese día en particular aún no se iniciaba ningún tipo de lucha campal o algo que destrozara algo del gremio…todos estaban simplemente disfrutando de un día más de vida.

Vida.

Su mirada se tornó sombría antes de ver nuevamente su trozo de carne en llamas que extrañamente no le apetecía.

Nadie entre la fiesta parecía notar su humor sombrío y gracias a kami-sama, Juvia acosaba a Gray para que no lo molestara y revelara al resto su molestia. Casi reía al ver a Gray corriendo de una Juvia con claras intenciones de violarlo. Normalmente lo haría pero hoy no estaba de humor.

La razón.

Las risas de su rubia compañera le hicieron voltear la mirada notando como esta reía junto con Levy sobre alguna tontería mientras Lissana a su lado contaba alguna historia donde su instinto le decía que seria sobre su persona.

Generalmente el ver a Lucy feliz le haría sonreír por el hecho de que su nakama estuviera feliz…pero…de inmediato noto como un leve olor a sangre estaba en el ambiente proveniente de las heridas de la rubia que se había lastimado muy seriamente en una misión y que Wendy solo curo las más letales.

El color a sangre hizo que tanto Levy como Lissana se preocuparan a pesar de ser muy leve en sus vendajes, Lucy con una sonrisa les indicaba que no era nada.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Como Gray le había dicho fue su culpa por haber ignorado el peligro y lanzarse como siempre ante un reto…solamente que su incompetencia había provocado el estado actual de su amiga y que posterior a eso entrara en un estado casi animal y arrasara con todo a su paso.

Cuando todo termino y Lucy le aclaro que estaba bien él no sonrió.

Él entendía perfectamente que Lucy era fuerte y kami-sama sabía que las patadas mortales de la chica dejaban marca, pero eso no evitaba que ella pudiera salir herida y él como su nakama debería ayudarla.

Aunque realmente comprendía que Erza y Gray tenían razón en algo, en ocasiones siempre protege de más a Lucy hasta el punto de provocar accidente en las misiones….pero es que no soportaría perderla…no nuevamente.

La imagen de la Lucy que venia del futuro muerta en sus manos provoco que sin querer su tenedor se doblara en su mano.

No soportaría verla morir nuevamente y se juró a si mismo sobre el cuerpo de aquella Lucy que no dejaría que nada le pasara a su amiga. Por qué el dolor que había sentido en aquella ocasión fue tan horrible, tan insoportable que por un momento el dolor le hizo querer morir.

A veces se preguntaba si el dolor de la muerte de Lucy sería suficiente para matarlo a él también.

No quería averiguarlo ya que no quería vivir en un mundo sin su amiga.

Aunque si se ponía a pensar en eso últimamente la protegía demasiado y la trataba de forma muy posesiva logrando que algunos del gremio le insinuaran cosas que él no comprendía.

Se encogió de hombros ignorando todo.

El protegería a Lucy con su vida y patearía el trasero de aquel que tuviera el atrevimiento de hacerla sentir mal.

-Natsu-pego un brinco en su asiento volteando a su derecha.

Aun con su cuerpo vendado seguía portando una sonrisa que provocaba que ignorara todo a su alrededor.

-¿Todo está bien?-pregunto con interés.

Él en cambio sonrió sabiendo que si alguien notaria su estado de ánimo seria precisamente Lucy.

Aun se odiaba por haber provocado que su amiga estuviera lastimada, se odiaba por haber hecho que en los juegos mágicos su yo del futuro muriera sin poder hacer nada…pero ahora no podía preocuparla.

Sonrió con alegría y Lucy noto de inmediato que la sonrisa no subió a su mirada ya que se mostró más preocupada.

Se odio por no haber actuado lo suficientemente bien.

Así que suspiro y la volteo a ver con seriedad.

-Lo siento por fallar-gruño viendo su plato de carne y de reojo el cuerpo vendado de su amiga.

En ese momento la Heartfilia descubrió porque su amigo estaba mal y sonrió con ternura. Con paciencia puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo logrando que este volteara a verla.

-Siempre existe la posibilidad de salir herida como maga, pero sabes-comenzó Lucy antes de ver al gremio quienes estaban metidos en una pelea.

Natsu se sorprendió de no saber cuándo todo aquello empezó.

-Estando a tu lado sé que todo va salir bien, porque confió en ti-hablo con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de confianza antes de alejarse a la barra para escapar de la lucha.

"Confió en ti"

Cuantas veces Lucy le había dicho aquello y esa misma cantidad de veces el quedaba con una sonrisa algo idiota en su rostro.

La imagen de la Lucy del futuro le hizo flaquear pero con determinación apretó sus puños.

Él la protegería siempre…era su promesa.

-Siempre-dijo al aire pensando que eso significaría estar siempre al lado de Lucy…y eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

Una patada de Gray hizo que volteara para involucrarse en la pelea siempre pendiente que no le hiciera nada a Lucy.

Por alguna razón su mirada siempre terminaba posada en su amiga que le sonreía apoyándolo. Las heridas de ella le dolían a él mismo por lo que se juró que la protegería y no permitiría verla tan mal otra vez.

Una promesa que sello con esa mirada y que estaba seguro ella comprendió por la forma en que asentía y sonreía.

Tal vez si sentía algo por Lucy aparte de amistad.

Otro día lo descubriría.

**Fin**

_Si les gusto espero comenten y visiten mis otras historias :D al menos espero sacarles una sonrisa el día de hoy o un pequeño "awwwww Natsu es tan tierno" al menos en mi historia y además se vale soñar._

_Sayonara sexys lectores ;)_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 24/09/2015.**


End file.
